cystifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapters
The Cysti Storyline is split into five arcs, each arc filled with a certain number of Chapters. These arcs and chapters are listed here for categorization and reference purposes: Arc I: The Gentleman Saga *Chapter 1: A Place I Can Call Home - A mysterious extraterrestrial pod carries a foreign, Elf-like young man to Earth where he must assimilate to Human culture as best he can. Meanwhile, Matt Woods; a Magically talented teenager and his friend, Arra Sans, must help him keep his secret whilst defending against more foreigners from space, but that's not the only devious threat... *Chapter 2: Demons to Some, Angels to Others - As more and more allies join to Earendur's side, as do his enemies. What was once a small and peaceful community is turned into a raging warzone where only the most desperate and endurant are able to survive. Can Earendur, Matt, and Arra stack up to these threats? Or will the Death's Head have its day? And who are these mysterious immortals with a blood feud between them? *Chapter 3: Gentle Men and Cloudy Dreams - Wars, pollution, and erosion plague the world... But what if this is all planned? As a mysterious plot unravels that shakes the foundation of the very world, all things are pointing to a single man. Sadow's foggy past is unveiled, and other horrors and torments endured by many are as well. Oakwood's heroes better check every corner, because no one crosses the Gentleman. *Chapter 4: What Can Broken Men Dream? - Is it futile to wish to step beyond one's bounds? To leap higher than the mountains and soar past the clouds? As the heroes of Oakwood piece things together, they soon realize that Earth shouldn't be governed by the will of a single, powerful man. Meanwhile, the Gentleman himself invests a personal interest in seeing our heroes fall. Who will come out on top? *Chapter 5: The Difference Between Machine and Men - The day has finally come to put an end to the Gentleman's reign of puppeteering. Or, at the very least, halt his efforts. Can a lone band of super-powered freedom fighters stand any chance against an elite, funded private army? Either way, it is the time to make a stand against the Gentleman once and for all. Arc II: The Gaia Saga *Chapter 6: Men and Gods - Plagued by memories of his lost home, Earendur is somehow transported to a distant planet called Gaia, a powerhouse of Arcane knowledge which is suffering from a terrorist group that threatens to erupt the world into civil war. Curious about this new world and wanting their dear Earendur returned, the Revengeancers set out to Gaia to find and save Surion before the mysterious figure, Kariya, has him in his clutches. *Chapter 7: Kariya will Suffice - Agreeing to help save this world from itself, Earendur unwittingly plays into Kariya's hands like clay. But with every step Earendur takes, Matt and Arra are two steps behind! Can they catch up in time to save the young Half-Elf? Or is he doomed to become the catalyst for a global uprising? *Chapter 8: All Roots To a Tree - Different paths are panned out as Sadow is cut off from the group and Earendur is entered into a tournament to learn more on Gaian culture, unaware that a great threat from his past has surfaced to visit him. Meanwhile, the others try to find Earendur before he is swept up in more than he can get out of. *Chapter 9: Part of the Plan - At last, Earendur meets the mysterious Kariya and learns of his true identity. But will the still-recovering and spiritually-unstable Half-Elf be able to resist the Mage's cunning manipulation? As his friends race to save him, the countdown nears its end for Gaia's revolution? What Faction, if any, will stand on top in the end? *Chapter 10: Revolution - Call to Battle - Gaia's safety has been breached. The Church, in their hysteria, desires to rid the world of all Magic, whereas Kariya plans for Magic to dominate it. Can the Academy hold out long enough for the gang to save them? *Chapter 10: Revolution - A World Asunder - Fights and riots break out in the streets of the Academy's capital city. Earendur and Kariya must have a duel of not only power, but Will, in order to see whose dream deserves to be preserved. The Church, finally accepting the Academy's innocence, lends its aid in the fray. But will it be enough? Arc III: Hell's Invasion Saga *Chapter 11: When You Stare Into the Abyss - Plagued by nightmares and increasingly Demonic traits, Earendur confides in the Oracle about his fears. A veil of darkness hangs over Earth's safety, a threat Earendur recognizes and fears. Who are these new assailants stalking him in the night? *Chapter 12: The Eyes of Despair - The Demon-God that destroyed Earendur's old home has set his sights on Earth. Aware of this, a new government project that claims to not be under the Gentleman's control steps into the playing field. Arc IV: The Winter Wars/The Great Hellionic-Cosmic War Saga "And a great war shall erupt throughout the cosmos, unlike any of which Man, Angel, or Demon has ever layed witness to. Wind shall break, fires will rise from the cracks of the earth, and the wills and resources and might of you and your comrades shall be put to the mettle. At the end of this Autumn, when the last of the eastern leaves has fallen... the fate of all worlds will be in your hands, or in '''his'."'' -The Oracle to Matt. Arc V: The Soul Forge Saga